<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ender eyes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453190">ender eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ender eyes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV Second Person, Whump, dreams eye gets cut out, ender eye dream, i guess?, no beta we die like george in minecraft manhunt, realistic minecraft au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ender eyes are valuable.<br/>you dont know why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ender eyes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ender eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi uh this is my first posted fanfic for this fandom<br/>please be kind this is my first time writing gore/angst<br/>also all of the lowercase/uppercase words are intended<br/><a>twitter</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ever since you could remember, you were different.</p><p>back when you could see, it was the same. the others backed away from you. they didn't want to go near you. wherever you walked, whispers would erupt. </p><p>the green eyed freak, they would whisper. a menace to the village, a curse.</p><p>your father was always working, and your older siblings had long left. your mother was long gone. the responsibility to take care of your siblings had fallen to you.</p><p>out of the younger siblings you had responsibility for, your little sister was your favorite. little drista was a smiling menace, sarastic but loving. you still remembered her smile, rare but beautiful.</p><p>you remember many things you had seen before. the muddy brown of the dirt paved road, the pure blue of the sky. the bright green of your eyes in your reflection.</p><p>the last thing you remember seeing is the red of your own blood.</p><p>it had been unexpected. you were 14, only a little ways away from your house. it had been a strange day. a group of adventurers were passing by town. they were looking for an item, a special one. </p><p>the mayor of the town had ushered them into town hall, practically groveling in their presence. it was frankly, unsettling. but it wasn't surprising. the man was cowardly. he didn't care for the village, and condemned all that were different. like you.</p><p>you weren't doing much. you were just cleaning up the yard. it had been autumn, you remembered, the brown leaves crunching as you dusted them with your broom. it was quite inconvenient, working with a broom. you didn't quite like it. a better option would surely be…<br/>
as you lost yourself in thought, a pair of men slowly crept into the yard. </p><p>“Hey! Here, you freak!”</p><p>you looked, and felt a thud.</p><p>--------------<br/>
you woke up. you vividly remember the grey of the walls, and the yellowed, stained white of the bedsheets. </p><p>you were strapped to a bed. your nerves buzzed with fear as a man (one of the two who had jumped you) swaggered in front of you. you recognized him now. he was the mayor's son.</p><p>“Alright, you damn little freak,” he started, the smugness practically dripping off his voice.</p><p>“We're going to get rid of you, once and for all.”</p><p>“NAJAKSJ.” the other man stepped into a room, a cold white coat draped across his body. </p><p>it was the town doctor. the fear in your veins seemd to freeze.</p><p>“For the last time, NAJAKSJ, we aren't going to kill it.” the doctor said, his eyes dark and cold.<br/>
“We only need its eyes.”</p><p>WARNING: GORE BEYOND THIS POINT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.</p><p>the memory of what happened after was muddled at best. you had started screaming, you remember. </p><p>the mayor's son had laughed, as the doctor forced a potion down your throat. you couldn't move.</p><p>the scalpel shone, as a light was forced into your eye. it came down slowly</p><p>you couldn't move. the scalpel dipped, and you silently screamed.</p><p>you couldn't move, but the pain was numbing. you could feel individual nerves snap as the scalpel cut through. your vision was red. only red.</p><p>another, not nearly as delicate knife, cut through your other eye. while the doctor's knife had been prolonging and careful, the mayor's son was quick and painful, cashing maximum pain as the sharp object cut and cut and cut.</p><p>you wanted to scream, as loud as you could. red red and red filled his vision as the nerves snapped and the eye was scooped out–</p><p>you blacked out.</p><p>--------------<br/>
“Dream? Dream!”</p><p>your sister's voice is calling your name.</p><p>you try to open your eyes.</p><p>you can't feel.</p><p>there is nothing.</p><p>nothing there.</p><p>a choked sob escapes from your sister's throat.</p><p>“Dream…”</p><p>you want to tell her that it will be fine. </p><p>but how can you tell her that. </p><p>you don't think it will be fine.</p><p>you can't see her anymore. you can't see your father or other siblings anymore.</p><p>“They took your eyes… They gave it to the adventurers.”</p><p>drista sniffed slightly. her hand, smaller than yours, is shaking while grasping your shoulder.</p><p>you have a feeling that she isn't looking at your face.</p><p>you raise yourself up, sitting with your hands stabilizing for a second, then rasing them to your face. </p><p>you felt the burn of the restraints, long gone now, remaining on your wrists. your hands travel slowly up your face, onto wrapped bandages around his head.</p><p>your fingers are hovering over the area where your eyes once were.</p><p>you can smell the crusted blood, still slightly fresh, under the bandages. you can feel your fingers trembling.</p><p>you press.</p><p>warm blood gushes down from below the bandage.</p><p>drista gasps. she tries to grab your hand, but you push her away.</p><p>you can't cry anymore. </p><p>you can only bleed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>